I Fell Hard In Love With You
by love109
Summary: Summary inside.....
1. Chapter 1

**I Fell Hard In Love With You**

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**"How could you be so stupid?"**

**Hermione looked at Siruis, glearing at him. "What do you mean how could I? It wasn't just me ya know Sirius"**

**Sirius wasn't sceared of her glear like some. He would not let her get the better of him any time soon. They had been going out for at least 4 mounths and not many people liked it...well meanly Molly and Ron. Harry didn't mind he could tell that they loved each other and gave his blessing.**

**She had just told him she would be having his baby. He had throught she was on the '_pill'_ as she put it. Now here they were. The order members were in the other room waiting for them to come out for the meeting. **

**"Sirius look i dont know what you want me to say. It happened I'm sure we can sort this out some how"**

**"Yeah you can get rid of it. I'm not ready Hermione and you know that."**

**Hermione gasped. How could this man say that? He'd told her he wanted kid's with her. After she had gone back in time to save his ass. She had also saved Lily and James Potter so harry had his pearent's now. He had thanked her over and over again. **

**"I can't do that Sirius, not to a this person growing inside of me. Please don't ask me to do that please?"**

**He looked at her and pulled a face. "Yes you can. Either that or we're through."**

**"Sirius ple-"**

**"NO! It's the baby or me Hermione and that's that"**

**"Fine-" He smiled thinking she chose him "-then i better start to pack" His face fell as he watched her walk out of the room. He follwoed soon after to see her sitting away from all her friends, Lily and the marauders(minus Peter) He frowned but sat down next to James. **

**After the meeting James and Remus pulled him over to one side and began to ask what had gone on.**

**"She's having a baby"**

**They cheered but when they saw his face stoped. "Whats up pad's?" James asked, worried his friend had done something stupid and as soon as he said what had happened they both knew he had. **

**Hermione was walked down the stairs when she saw the other's Sirius, James and Remus weren't there and she was glad for that. Lily was looking at her with consern. "Is everything ok 'mione you dont look happy"**

**Hermione put her best smile. "Yeah I'm just going to see my mum and dad for a bit. I'll wright to you when I get there OK" They nodded and watched as she walked out the door. As soon as that was done all three men came running.**

**"Were is she?"**

**"Were's who James?" Lily asked her husband.**

**"Hermione. Sirius here need's to talk to her"**

**"Well you'll be waiting a while she just lefted to go to her pearents"**

**Sirius ran pasted them and out the door. He looked around but couldn't see her. With a 'POP' he was gone and appered infrount of her house.**

**He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. **

**Mrs Granger came and smiled at him. "Sirius it's good to see you. Come in"**

**Hermione didn't go to her pearent's like she said. When she went, she went to the nearest phone and rang her brother in America to ask if she could come live with him. He knew she was a witch and still loved her. She only found out about him in her 6th year of school. **

**Now here she was infrount of his door and in his arm's crying her eye's out. "Right sis your going to put your things in the spear room and then we're going to the docter's to get you checked OK?"**

**She nodded and followed him to the room. Her owl hooted and flutted her wing's in her cage. She smiled a sad smile at her. Sirius and Remus had gotten her the owl for her 17 birthday. It was brown with hints of black and a sandy colour in it. She had laughed at this and asked if they had done it to the owl so she was for ever reminded of them.**

**Hermione was lefted to unpack and her brother Conner went to ring the doctor's for her.She let star-fly out of her cage and let her fly around a bit in the room why she unpacked her things.**

**When that was done she sat down at the desk to write her letter to Lily and Ginny. She trusted them not to tell Sirius.**

**Conner walked in and handed her the coat she came in. "Right we better get going it's a bit of a way to go even in a car." She noded and finished her letter's to Lily and Ginny.**

**"I'll meet you at the car" After he had gone she walked over to star-fly who was on top of her cage. "Right girl I want you to take these to Lily Potter and Ginny Weasley ok?" She hooted and flew over to the window waiting for her to open it. When she closed the window she ran out to the car. "Ok bro lets go" He nodded and smiled to her before starting the car and driving off.**

**Lily was sitting with James when she saw a owl coming their way. She saw that it was Hermione's owl. Not wanting James to see it she asked him to if he would go get her a drink. He got up after giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

**When he was gone she saw the owl coming her way and land on the beanch arm next to her. She took the letter's off her and gave her a treat that she had in her pocket. She she ripped a pease of the paper off that was clear and wrote back that she would sent a letter back with her owl.**

**Star-fly took off after that and Lily stuffed the letter's in her pocket just as James came out to tell her that dinner was ready and the other's were waiting for them. She got up and followed him in.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**After the boy's had gone out for a bi to fly arond she pulled Ginny out the room and into her room. She handed her the letter. They opened them and sat in quiet. **

_**Dear Lily **_

_**I know your going to be mad at me but I just had to get away for a bit. I'm staying with my brother. Please don't tell Sirius. I realy don't think I would deal with him right now.**_

_**I am having his baby if he hasn't told you yet. He told me to get rid of it but I couldn't do that. Then when i told him this he said it was him or the baby. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would have made me talk to him and at that moment I didn't want to. Please don't be mad.**_

_**I'll keep sending you news on the baby and my self. You can tell him that i wrote to you but I just don't want him to know were I am right now. Can you do that for me please. And also let me know about how everyone is and yes even Sirius. I know I'm stupid but I still love him.**_

_**Love**_

_**Hermione**_

**Ginny's letter said about the same thing but that she had asked if she would look after Crookshanks for her til she got back. They talked and began to write their letter's together ready to sent to her. Just as they were watching the owl fly off out the window the boy's came back laughing and joking. Lily was more then mad at what Sirius had said to Hermione. Before Ginny could stop her she was out the door. **

**James saw Lily coming their way but didn't see her look. But the next thing anyone knew she had Sirius on the floor and pounding her fist's into his chest and screaming at him. "HOW COULD YOU. SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU BROKE HER HEART!!!" James came and pulled her off his best friend and held her back as Harry and Remus helped Sirius up. "How could you be so heartless. I hope she never forgives you"**

**"What the hell are you on about Lils?" James asked his still struggling wife. **

**"I'll tell you what the hell's going on James that git over there told her to get rid of her baby and when she told him she couldn't he said she had to chose between him and the baby"**

**Ginny and her whole family were now surrounding them. As wel as some other's that were there. "I didn't mean it ok. It just came out. I over reated ok god I know it was stupid but I was shocked. Wait a minute how did you know all this? Is she back?" They all looked at Lily but she shook her head 'no'. She got out of James arm's and began to walk back to the house. **

**She turned when she go there and looked right at him.**

**"Thanks to you I lost the only best friend I ever had" With that she ran into the house crying**

**A/N: WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T I WONT WRITE ANYMORE ON THIS STORY '**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**A/N: TO LET YOU KNOW HERMIONE IS ALREADY 3 MOUNTHS GONE WHEN SHE LEAVES.**

**It had been 4 mounths since Hermione had gone. Lily was still not talking to Sirius. James and Remus had tryed to talk her around but she wouldn't have it. She had said that what he had done was unforgiverble. Hermione had sent letter's to both her and Ginny. They had also sent letter's back. **

**Hermione had sent picture's of the baby in her womb. That had some of the men nearly being sick and the girl's/women laughing at them. Sirius was had now come round to the idea of being a father but every time he sent a letter to Hermione he got it sent back unopened and no reple. He tryed to ask Lily to sent it in with her's but as she wasn't talking to him it was pritty hard to get her to agree. **

**They were sat in a meeting for the order. Lily was sat with Mrs Weasley and Ginny. James, Sirius and Remus were sat on the other side of the room. A tapping came to the window half way through. Dumbledore opened the window and the owl went straight to Lily. Lily pulled the letter off saying sorry, but he didn't seem to mind.**

**The Marauder's already knew who's owl it was and came running over. Lily opened it and looked it over.**

_**Dear Lily**_

_**I really need you. I know you probley can't get away so wil you meet me later today. I wouldn't ask if I really needed to talk to you. Please don't bring anyone. Conner will be with me. He wanted to meet you. Anyway let me know soon as I'm here now. It shouldn't take that long to get to me.**_

_**All my love to everyone**_

_**Hermione.**_

**Lily looked around and made sure no one had seen what was said. "Can I just reple to this? It's really importent" **

**"Of course Mrs Potter. Go into the kitchen. But don't take to long we still have a meeting going on." Lily nodded to Dumbledore and ran out the door with the owl following her. When she got there she found parchment, ink and a quill.**

_**Dear 'mione**_

_**It's ok. I'll meet you. How about 12:30 at the three broomstick's? I'll be there or let me know if you don't want to meet there. But I have to go there today so it would be a better place to meet. I'll alway's be there for you no matter what OK? Don't think I won't. I've been told that Sirius has marks on him from when I went at him the other day. But I'll tell you all about it when I see you today. I better go we've got a order meeting right now. See ya soon.**_

_**With love**_

_**Lily**_

**She folded it up and attached it to Star-fly's leg and opened the back door for her to go. She walked back in and sat down again. She nodded that they could carry on. Dumbledore did and by the end everyone was a bit at ease as it looked like Voldemort was not killing one yet. Lily was the first out the door after nearlly knocking people down. She got ready for her meeting with Hermione. When she came back down everyone was in the kitchen. "Hi" They looked at her and smiled. **

**"So my dear, who was the owl off?" Dumledore asked. She looked around and saw the boys put their head's down.**

**"Hermione. She want's to meet today" People around the table sudenly looked up at her.**

**"Who is it she want's to meet?" This came from Sirius. He really wanted it to be him but something inside of him knew it wasn't.**

**"Me and me alone. I'll meet her in Hogsmeade"**

**"OK Lily. could you ask her if she is coming back here. If she doesn't came back soon I will be sending someone to come get her. Like I said in my letter" Lily nodded and looked at the clock and saw if she didn't move she would be late. She said good bye to everyone and ran out the door.**

**"Do you think she will get Hermione to come back?" His friend's turned to him and gave him a smile.**

**"Of course. Lily can do anything padfoot. She made me wear a tux for our wedding didn't she?" They laughed. Harry came in the door out of breath. "What's up son?"**

**"Moody just came and said that that everyone's needed in Hogsmeade. Death Eaters are attacking"**

**Sirius was out of his seat before any of them and with a 'pop' was gone. everyone followed him strat after.**

**Hermione was sitting in the corner when Lily came in. Lily saw her and ran over. Hermione would have gotten up but her back was killing and so were her leg's. They gave each other a small hug with her sitting down.**

**"What can I get for you ladies?" They looked at Tom and ordered two tea's. When they had their drinks they began to talk.**

**"So how is everyone doing? I really missed everyone"**

**"Their all fine well apart from Sirius. I had a go at him the other day for trying to read your letter's. He's got a cut on his lip." That got her to laugh. After they had finished their drinks they went to look around the shops. They court up on everything. Lily asked how the pregnacy was going and Hermione asked about the order.**

**When they had come out of the robes shop they saw Death Eater's along the street. They were killing anyone that got in their way. Order member's suddenly came and were fighting back. Hermione was behind Lily who had her wand at the ready. Someone was now in frount of them. They saw it was Remus.**

**"Sirius told me to find you. James is here somewhere to Lily. He want's you to know that if anyone has hurt you he'll kill them all" Lily nodded. "Right lets get Hermione tou of here. With you with that belly you can't really run if a spell comes your way can you?" Hermione gave a little laugh but stoped when she saw a clocked figer coming their way. She pointed and Remus shot a spell at them.**

**"Lily take her back to the house NOW!" Lily nodded and with two little 'POP' they were outside the house. Lily made her sit down and have a drink to carm her down a bit. Saying it was bad for the baby.**

**"Lily...it's...not just...one baby"**

**Lily was shcoked and dropped the cup in her hands. "Are you saying your having twins?"**

**Hermione nodded and looked down into the cup. Lily gave her a hug and made her gasp. "You don't do things in half's do you" They laughed. **

**2 hours later the order came back. There was only 2 that were killed. "Is Hermione OK Mrs Potter?"**

**Dumbledore asked.**

**"Yes. I made her go to bed. She looked about ready to drop were she stood. I put her in the room in the middle of Sirius and Remus." He nodded. He lefted to go back to hogwarts. **

**At dinner Hermione had still not come down so Lily took some food up. She walked in and found her sitting up in bed. Her eye's were red and puffy. She set the tray down and pulled her into a hug. Hermione cryed on her sholder. Lily spoke word's to carm her down. It took a while but when that was done she gave her, her dinner. She sat and talked to her while she ate.**

**Lily lefted Hermione to get up and a wash. Hermione got a wash then used her wand to clean her clothes up. (well she doesn't have any there does she?) She slowly walked down the stairs. Ginny was just coming up the stairs. "Hi Hermione. How are you?" **

**Hermione gave her a bright smile. "I'm fine. Is everyone in the living room?" Ginny nodded and followed her talking about everything that had heppened with her and Harry. Hermione stood at the closed door another minute and told Ginny to go in. She stood there alone for another minute before opening it and walking in. People stopped talking and looked her way. **

**Lily sent her a smile along with other's. Remus pushed Sirius up and hinted that he needed to talk to her. "Um...can we go talk Hermione?"**

**Hermioen looked at him trying to thing if she was ready for this. From the corner of her eye she saw Ginny and Lily nod their head's. "I...Ur...sure" They walked out and into the kitchen.**

**"What do you thing their saying?" James asked Remus. Lily wasn't happy that they had walked over to the door with Fred and George to try and listen to what was being said with their extendable ears. **

**Sirius pulled a chair out for her to sit down. He sat down next to her when he'd turned it to face her. "I'm really sorry for what I said. It's just I was shocked. I know I was stupid for saying what I did like that. Please forgive me 'mione?"**

**Hermione looked at him with tear's in her eye's. "What you said really hurt me Sirius, I don't know if I can"**

**"Please try. I'm begging here. I love you and I want to be with you and the baby. Don't leave me. I know it will take time for you to forgive me but I just want to let you know I'll be there for you when ever you need me and to let you know I love you with every bit of my heart"**

**They looked at each other. Hermione had tear's running down her face. She gave him a smile and went to hug him. He held her in his arm's why she cryed. " I love you too, but please give me time"**

**" I'll give you all the time you need love" She gave a little laugh when she saw somethingunder the door. She tapped Sirius on the sholder and pointed to it. He turned and laughed a bit with her. She put her figer to her lip and began to walk to the door why he talked about something. Hermione suddenly pulled the door open and 6 body's fell into the room at her feet. Everyone in the room apart from the men on the floor laughed. Sirius laughed along with Hermione and come up behind, putting his arm's around her.**

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if anything need's changing ok? Read and review pllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**Hermione and Sirius spent time together. She had told him about it being twins and had to shout for help as he had fainted. James and Remus had carryed him up to his room. Hermione had been there when he woke up and told him off for doing that to her. **

**They had laughed and hugged. Hermione also told him she forgave him. He had pulled her into another hug and kissed her full on the lip's. They told everyone that they were giving it another try. Lily was happy for them the most. She told Sirius that he had to buck his ideas up if there were going to be two of himself running around to course trouble. That got everyone to laugh.**

**Hermione was only week's away from having the children and she was worried that when she did go into labour that Voldemort was going to attack.**

**Sirius tryed to carlm her down but it never worked for long.**

**And she had been right he did attack but not when she was in labour but about 2 hours before.**

**They were fighting and Hermione had to stay with Molly why her friends went to fight. **

**Hermione was stood at the window when her water's broke. "MOLLY!" The woman came running to see what had happened and when she saw that her water's had broken rushed around getting everything ready. She sent a message to Lily saying she needed her there to help her out. Molly got Hermione up to her room and helped her to carlm her breathing and not to push just yet as she might tear something.**

**Lily suddenly came running into the room breathing hard and covered in blood and dirt. She rushed to Hermione's side. "Ok 'mione let's bring these baby's into the world. What do you say?"**

**"I say if I get my hand's on Sirius Black I'll kill him then bring him back to do it all again."**

**Lily and Molly laughed and got her ready as she was abaout ready. "Ok dear. When I say push...PUSH"**

**Hermione pushed and screamed at the same time. Hermione could tell she couldn't take anymore of this and so could Lily and Molly. But they knew that she would have to put up with it for a bit longer. Cheering was heard down stairs. Lily went to tell who every it was to shut up. But before she could Hermione screamed and everything went quiet. Someone knocked on the door. Lily went out to see who it was. There standing out side was Sirius, James, Remus, Harry and Ron. **

**"Is everything ok lils?" **

**"Yes it should be soon but 'mione is in the middle of something so saty here and keep it down." They nodded and watched why she walked back in.**

**"Pad's your going to be a dad soon"**

**Sirius nodded and slid down the wall and waited for Lily to come get him. Another scream come and more after that until they heard a baby cry.**

**"OK Hermione just a bit longer ok. Right now...PUSH" Hermione did and this time it didn't take as long. "Weldome Hermione. Here you go, you have a little boy and little girl"**

**"Can you go get Sirius for me please" They nodded and both left the room. Sirius came in about a second later and walk over to her. He sat down and she handed him his little girl why she held the baby boy. "Why dont you pick her name and I pick his name?" He nodded and began to thing of a name for her.**

**"How about Breanna mione Black?" Hermione nodded and smiled. She looked down at their son and his name just poped out at her.**

**"And he'll be called Roxas (from Kingdom hearts II) Siri Black" He nodded and they sat and watched their two baby's fall asleep in their arm's. Hermione went to sleep soon after and layed Roxas next to her. Sirius layed Breanna next to her as well before getting in as well and falling alseep with his family. (the bed's like really big and could fit about 6/7 people in).**

**A/N: WELL LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THING. R AND R PLEASE**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**Hermione was woken by a cry. She opened her eye's and looked around here. It was the middle of the night. Hermione saw someone moving in the room and grabed for her wand. She lit it and saw that it was Sirius and Harry trying to carlm the baby's down.**

**"Mione I don't know what else to do. Help" She gave a little laugh then got up and moved over to them. She took Breanna from Harry and told them to follow her. They went down to the kitchen and she got out some bottle's that Lily had done for her. She gave one to Sirius and sat down why she feed Breanna. Sirius sat across from her and did what she had done, by putting the bottle at Roxas' mouth. Harry said goodnight and went back to bed. They stayed there until the baby's finished feeding. "Right now we've done that can I go back to bed?" Sirius got a laugh and a shack of the head. **

**"You have to burp him first. Watch" She showed him what to do and nodded when he got it right. It took about a minute for them to burp and soon after they were asleep in their arm's. Sirius grinned at her and they went back up to bed.**

**When morning came Hermione let Sirius sleep. She got a shower, brushed her teeth and dryed her hair before getting dressed. Lily had come in later and said that they should go shopping as the baby's didn't have anything. Lily gave her some of Harry's old clothe's but it didn't look right on Breanna but it had to do.**

**When they took the baby's down all the order member's were there and came to see the new addition's to the Black family. Draco was there as well (he had turned to the light side just like his father and mother) and his mother came over to see her couser's children. Hermione sat with Roxas on her knee and feed him before having her own breackfast. Lily helped by feeding Breanna. When that was done Hermione said that they were going shopping. She went to see if Sirius was up but he had some how moved more under the sheet's and covered his head. She left a note on the dresser and went out with Lily.**

**Hermione wanted to buy the baby's thing's in muggle London so that's were they went. They got a push chair for each of them and then went to get the clothe's. Hermione knew were to go and showed Lily. "Look at this. Bre would look so cute in it." Lily showed Hermione an all-in-one out-fit that was a light pink, had a hood and ear's on the top that were dark pink on the inside. Hermione nodded and they put it in one of the basket's. **

**"What do you think?" Hermione had a short set in her hand's. It said 'love me for me'. The top was blue and the writing was red. The short's were red and they also had a little pear of bottey's to go with them. Lily smiled and they got that as well. Hermione let Lily pick what she wanted and she did that same. If they didn't like it they could alway's bring it back later. When that was done they moved to a tea shop for a brake. They had been out for 3 hours and planed on another 3 hours shopping. **

**Sirius got up and wondered were Hermione had gone. He got a shower and got ready. As he pasted the dresser he saw a note in Hermione's writing. He saw that she had gone out shopping with Lily and would be back later. When he got down stairs he got something to eat them joined James, Harry, Ron and the twin's out side with his broom.**

**It was 5 when they got back in but the girl's were still not back. When dinner came Sirius was getting worried. James tryed to carlm him down but every time the door went he would be up out his seat. **

**Hermione and Lily made their way back to the house with all their bag's. Hermione and Lily had in the end spent longer out as they got court up in buying their self's something. As they came through the door Sirius came running at them and sighed whe he saw it was them. "How long dose it take to get some baby clothe's?" Lily laughed and shook her head.**

**Hermione shrugged and gave a grin. Sirius came over and took Roxas out of his pram. "What will we do with her ay?" He asked Roxas. He gave a gurgle and waved his little arm's and kicked his leg's out. Hermione thanked Lily and picked Breanna up. Sirius gave Roxas to Hermione and took all the bag's up to their room. When he got there he dumped them all on the bed then took Breanna off her. "Me, James and Remus set up the crib's. James and Lily gave us Harry's old play pin. I set it up over in the corner." He inched his head and she saw the play pin. Hermione put Roxas on the bed with Sirius before starting on putting stuff away.**

**Sirius saw some of the thing's she had got and loved them. Hermione took the little all-in-one out fit and lefted it on the bed with the same one just in blue. "I think they may be tired after today." Sirius nodded and helped her change their nappy's. He then put the little out fit on Breanna. She looked very cute and so did Roxas. Hermione rocked him in her arm's singing a song for them. She was sat next to Sirius so that Breanna could hear it. They fell asleep in no time. They got up carefuly and put them in the crib's. After that Hermione got changed into her two peace pj set before getting into bed next to Sirius. "Can I ask what were you lot cheering about yesterday."**

**"Oh we got rid of his best death-eaters. It won't take long before we bring Voldemort down." Hermione smiled and layed her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and looked down at her happy face. They looked into each other's eye's. They kissed each other with a passion. Sirius pulled her closer before turning the light's out with his wand.**

**Sirius got up in the night when they started to cry. He didn't want to wake Hermione. She looked so peaceful and after what they did last night she needed the rest. He grinned to himself before checking on the baby's. They were awake so he gave them their bottles one at a time. When that was done he changed them and put them back to bed. They were out like a light. He went back to bed and Hermione soon had her arm's around him again just like he had his around her's.**

**TBC...**

**A/N: WELL THAT WILL DO FOR NOW. BUT WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPEN'S NEXT. WHAT WILL HERMIONE DO WHEN SHE FIND'S OUT ONE OF HER BEST FRIENDS IS AGAIST HER AND SIRIUS AND PLAN'S TO GET BACK AT HER BY KILLING...? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**Sirius was getting into being a dad pritty well and everyone was impressed. Apart from spilling a couple of bottle's here and there he was great at being a father. **

**Breanna was everything like him but had a brown colour in her hair along with the black. Roxas on the other hand was every bit Hermione. His eye's were a darker brown but nothing else.**

**Hermione would laugh when Roxas would pull Sirius' hair when being burped. Breanna was a little angle but she knew that when she got older she would be just like Sirius is, that went for Roxas to. **

**Everyone would help out with the baby's. Lily was the best as she would help her if she didn't know something. Sirius had been planing a day out for them all as a family with James and Remus' help. He would take them to a zoo then for somthing to eat. After that he would take them along the sea front in france.**

**Hermione was sat in the living room with the children play on the floor when the house shook. She got up and picked the baby's before 'pop' was heard and put the children in the play pin in their room. When she got down stair's there was fighting going on. Sirius was back to back with James why Lily was back to back with Molly. Hermione saw something that made her heart run cold. There was a dreath eater with his hood down and it was Ginny. She turned to Hermione and smirked before sending a curse her way. Hermione blocked it and sent her own back.**

**Hermione was in made to move back up the stairs and Ginny followed. Hermione made sure not to go near her room and gave back as good as she got. "Ginny please stop"**

**"Why should I? You alway's get what you want but not today. Today you and your BABY'S die." She gave off a laugh and sent the killing curse at Hermione. Hermione blocked it but got sent back and went through a door. The fighting down stairs seemed to have stopped and running could be heard coming up them. Ginny went in the room after Hermione and pointed her wand at her. The running had stopped and people had their wand's pointed at Ginny's back. She didn't seem to care. "If you fire I'm taking her with me." They seem to give this a lot of throught before lowing their wand's.**

**Hermione tryed to get back up but Ginny moved so she couldn't. Then that's when it hit her. She was in the room that her baby's were in. Turning shocked to Ginny how gave a evil smirk and turned toward's the play pin. "Move near them and die Ginny." She made her way over to them and pointed her wand at Roxas'. He was looking up at her but didn't make a sound. She said something and he suddenly began to cry at the top of his lung's as blood ran down from a deep cut on his arm. Hermione shouted and ran over but was thrown back into a wall. Ginny looked a bit confused as she had said the killing curse but he didn't die. She shook her head and disserpeared with a 'pop'.**

**Hermione had already got up and ran over to the children. Sirius was right behind her. Hermione picked Roxas up and used her wand to heal his wound. All that was left was a scar that looked like an 'L'. Hermione gave a sigh of relefe and cuddleyed him to her. Sirius had been carlming Breanna down and was shcoked to see that the same wound was on her arm as well after he healed it. They were lefted alone why the other's went to sort the mess out. Hermione looked over to Sirius with tear's in her eye's. He used his free arm to bring her to him. They stayed like that for a while.**

**Sirius sat down on the bed and showed Hermione what he had found on Breanna's arm. Hermione gave a gasp at this. Ginny had pointed her wand at Roxas so hodid Breanna get that? Hermione layed her head on his sholder and got her breathing under control. "What do we do now?" She looked up at him as he debated about what they could do.**

**"I don't know. But one thing's for sure we can't stay here now. They know we're here. We'll have a meeting and sort it out." She gave a nod and began to checking them over again.**

**A meeting was held that night and everyone was to leave the house. Hermione was packing with help from Lily. When all that was done they used their wand's to get the 2 trunk's down the stair's.**

**Sirius was with James trying to find a place for them all to stay. There would be Harry, their daurghter Hayley, (when home from school) Sirius, James, Lily and Hermione plus the baby's. Remus was staying with Tonks. James said that they could stay at his old house. There would be enough room for them all.**

**Hermione asked Sirius to help her with the crib's and play pin but he did that with James and Remus. When it was time to go Hermione had just finished putting Breanna in her pram. Sirius said that they had to walk for a while before they could go to the house. They walked for about 10 minutes before they went. Sirius was pulling on of the trunk's so Lily was pushing Roxas in his push chair. When Hermione looked up at the house she gasped. It was huge and had about 4 floor's about more from all the windows. James opened the door and showed them were they could put their thing's. Hermione and Sirius were shocked when James said they could have the whole of the West wing. Sirius took their stuff up why Hermione came up behind him with the chlidren.**

**They were settling in well and would help with anything that needed doing. The order was not having any meeting's for now. Sirius was worried that something would happen to his family. Hermione had, had a lot of brouse's on her back and arm's but didn't say anything saying that it was nothing.**

**Lily wand Hermione were sat watching the children move around the living room on their hand's and knee's. "Do think that she was under-"**

**"Hermione look. We were told that she wasn't and that she was acting on her own free will. I know we should have told you but with her being you friend and all we didn't want you to get hurt more than what you were." Lily looked at her and saw that she didn't seem shocked. "You knew didn't you?" Hermione nodded and looked over to the children who were playing with their stuffed toy's now.**

**"Yeah. I just couldn't believe it. I mean I never did anything to her that I know of and didn't want to believe she would do that. I told her everything and she tryed to...to kill Roxas. I just through that she was under control. I never throught she hated me. Not until now. I saw the look in her eye's and saw that she hated me. I don't know if you know but when she casted the spell at Roxas I felt it go through my own body. It was like I was in his body." **

**Lily gasped and now knew what the 'L' stood for. It stood for LOVE. Hermione had some how changed body's with him and taken the hit. But how it hit Breanna to was still unknow. Lily told her this and Hermione gave a nod. They asked the men to look after the children why they went and looked something up. They went into the HUGE libuary and went to different section's of it. Hermione was the first oone to find something. She sat down and read it out to Lily.**

**_"...'When one is watching a loved one die something in the head can snap. If their magic is very strong they could protect them by going into their mind and taking the blow for them. The person they do this to must be strong as well. There will be some harm done to the loved one and a scar lefted on them but nothing that could kill them. After that is done a bonded is set between them. If they are twin's it will affect their twin as well. The person that has saved them will be able to do this were ever that person is and save them again without knowing. They will never die why that person lives. But everytime this is done a scar is lefted but most of the time the scar will not stay for long. The first time how ever that scar will stay on them to let them know they have a bond with someone but only if they are told'..._Lily I can't believe it. I...I...did that?"**

**"I ghess you did. Right let's go show this to the other's." Hermione nodded and put a peace of paper on that page. They made their way into the kitchen were Sirius and Harry were feeding Breanna and Roxas. James was laughing why Sirius had his hair pulled. He smiled at them and let Lily sit on his lap. Hermione sat down next to Sirius and set the book down on the table.**

**After they were feed they were put in the high chairs at the table. Sirius then pulled Hermione onto his lap. "So what's in the book?" She handed it to him and showed him were to read from. When he was done he was shocked. James and Harry frowned. Harry pulled the book out of his hand's. Reading the page he found out what he was shcoked at. He handed it to his dad and pointed to the passage. James looked from Hermione to Sirius who were just stearing at each other.**

**He smiled and hugged her. He then said that they need to talk alone and would be up in their room. He pulled her with him up the stairs and into their room. He close the door and locked it. Hermione steared at him as he made his way over to her. He pulled her into his arm's and kissed her.**

**Hermione was shocked at first but then got into the kiss. She gave him entrance to her mouth. He walked her back ward's to the bed and they fell onto it with a moan from Hermione and a groan from Sirius, from their body's coming closer...**

**TBC...**

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THROUGHT ABOUT MAKING IT ROM BUT EVERY STORY I'VE LOOKED AT HAS ALWAY'S BEEN HIM SO I GAVE HIM A REST LOL AND USED GINNY. HOPE NO ONE MIND'S. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE... IF THERE'S ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY STORY'S FOR THAT MATTER E-MAIL ME.**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**Hermione was in heaven. Sirius had just made her feel like a goddess. He was breathing deeply next to her. Giving a smirk she moved so she was saddling him. She looked into his eye's and bent to kiss him. Sirius pulled her closer to him and kissed her back.**

**They got up and found that Lily was with the baby's. Hermione thanked her and they took them back and got them ready for bed. Sirius couldn't sleep much that night and looked at Hermione then his children. He couldn't believe that this beautiflu woman wanted to be with him of all people. He was still running from everyone. They all thought he was dead and yet she didn't care what everyone else thought of him.**

**Smiling he pulled her closer to him and went to sleep with the woman he loved.**

**Hermione off out to get more food and desided to go alone. The other's thought that this was a bit stupid but let her go. She got back and was just opening the door only to scream from a pain that had just gone through her. Sirius and James come running. Hermione had blacked out and was breathing deeply.**

**The person who had done it had already gone. They got Hermione into the house and tryed to get her to come around. When she did what they saw shocked them. She was looking right at them but seemed to be looking through them. "Sirius?" He nodded his head but she suddenly seemed to panic. **

**"Hermione what's wrong?" He looked at her as she looked for him. "Hermione are you ok?"**

**"Sirius why...why is everything black? Sirius were are you?" She was starting to panic again and was looking around franticly for someone. She was crying and trying to work thing's out.**

**Sirius was shocked. Who ever had done this was going to pay. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him. She cryed into his chest and he was telling her it was going to be ok. The children started to cry and Hermione looked around again. **

**She sighed why someone else settled her baby's. She looked sad but then felt something put into her arm's. Sirius had given her their son. "Why don't you try to feed him?" Hermione didn't know what to do. She may have done this a lot but then she could see what she was doing.**

**Sirius handed her a bottle and helped her put it to his mouth. He left her to it and went to feed Breanna. Hermione didn't like this one bit. She couldn't see her children smile or wake up to see Sirius lying next to her. If they didn't find a cure soon she'd go nut's.**

**Sirius watched her as she slept and wished he knew what to do. After he'd put the babies to bed, Hermione had sat with her head on his chest and started to cry. She told him what was wrong and nearly started to cry with her. Hoping Lily found something soon he pulled Hermione closer and floated off to sleep.**

**In the morning Hermione woke first and she sighed. Everything was black and grim. She got up and felt around for the babies crib's. She found them and touched them. Hermione smiled when a little hand took hold of her. She could tell it was Breanna as her hand was smaller than Roxas hand. She felt around with her hand's and picked her up. Hermione settled her in one of her arm's why she tryed to find the changing mat. She found it and set her down on it. She felt around some more but couldn't find anything.**

**"Hermione?" She heard Lily's voice from the other side. She told her to come in hoping Sirius was not naked. Lily came in and looked at Hermione.**

**"Lily were are the nappy's? I can't find them." **

**Lily told her where they were and watched as Hermione changed Breanna. She asked Lily to check that she did it right and smiled when she had.**

**Lily brought Roxas over and let Hermione try again. When that was done she let out and cry of joy and hugged Lily. That had woken Sirius up and he looked around for Hermione only to find her in the arm's of Lily.**

**Sirius looked at them and saw that Hermione had a smile on her face. He gave a small smile before letting them know he was awake. Hermione turned to the sound and made her way slowly over to him. When she got there he put his arm's around her.**

**"I did it."**

**"Did what babe?"**

**"I changed them." Sirius smiled and hugged her a bit more to him. He got an idea and hoped the other's would help. Hermione went to have a shower why Sirius talked to Lily letting her know what he planned. She also told him she had found something but needed just a bit more time to work it out. Sirius got up and went to make sure she was ok and got in with her.**

**Hermione got dressed then helped with the babies. Sirius then told her that they were going out for a walk and shopping and then dinner. She looked worried for a minute but then nodded. She didn't want to go but might as well. They took them to the park first. Hermione was happy but not happy at the same time. She could hear them give off little giggles but not see the joy in their face's. Sirius was with her and saw the look come and go every so often. He frowned then smiled. He walked in front of her before pulling her into a kiss. She gave a gasp and tryed to pull away. He held onto her and lets his lips go to her ear.**

**"You look beautiful. Don't worry you'll see them soon I promise." She smiled at him. He sat down only to pull her onto his lap. Hermione gasped when she felt something touch her eyes. Sirius looked at her and frowned. "Is everything ok 'mione?"**

**"I...I just felt something in my eyes." He nodded and she felt it on her sholder.She felt him move around to her front and touched her cheeks. She could make out a shadow from were he stood. Hermione lifted her hand up and touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch, before turning his head a bit and kissing her hand.She smiled and hugged him. She was starting to get her sight back. It was a good sign. She couldn't wipe her smile off all day. By the time they went to bed that night she could make out different colours but it was still a bit blerry. Hopefuly she would see better soon. Hermione just wanted to see her little babies faces and Sirius of course.**

**TBC...**

**A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK K? I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I HAVE HAD SOMETHINGS TO SORT OUT AND MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN CRASHING A LOT LATELY.**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXX****XXX****XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**Hermione was got her site back within 2 weeks of losing it and couldn't remove the smile of her face every time she saw anyone, but most of al Sirius and the babies.**

**Sirius woke up early only to find the space next to him empty. Looking around he saw the babies still asleep. Getting up he pulled his silk PJ bottoms on before heading dow stairs for a drink. When he got down stairs he heard talking coming from the living room. Upon getting to the door he heard Hermione's voice and Lily's. Wanting to find out what she was saying he stayed near the door to listen.**

**"You don't think he'll get mad like last time do you? I mean it only been 5 weeks and well..."**

**"Look just tell him and see how it goes ok? If he doesn't like it to bad. Just tell him its not like he'll hit you." He heard some moving and went over to the kitchen door so it looked like he had just come in. He saw Hermione coming in through the other door and smiled at her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.**

**"Ummm good morning to you too." She smiled at him and kissed him back. "Can we talk Sirius? Not down here back in our room." He nodded and got both of their drinks and followed her back to bed.**

**When they got there she sat down on the bed trying to find the right words to tell him. Sirius put the drinks on the bed side table before sitting next to her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes when she turned to look at him. "What ever it is we can over come it I promise."**

**"Well you know how we..." He looked at her then grinned and nodded. "Its...its not bad per-say but what would you say to another ****baby." ****She made sure he couldn't hear her but she was wrong. With him having good hearing he heard her and looked shocked.**

**"Are you sure I mean 100 sure?"**

**"Yes I had Lily check. I know thats its soon after Bre and Roxas but I don't think I could get rid of this one." Sirius looked at her and smiled.**

**"Well nither could I. This time I'm going to be there through it all." She gave a cry of joy and fell into his open arms, crying tears of happyness. He hugged her back and gave a shaky laugh along with the tears falling out of his eyes. "Let sort the troublesome twins then go tell everyone." He was so happy. Hermione nodded and went to see that Breanna and Roxas were a wake but seemed to be content with just lying in their cots.**

**Hermione sat down with Breanna on her knee waiting for Sirius to come back from the bath room. He had taken Roxas with him saying something about becoming a man. She was called into the docters room so got up, looked around one more time before going into the room for her check up. When she came out her ace was white. It just couldn't be ture. How could this happen. Her baby was going to be born blind. Sirius was sitting down with Roxas and talking to him about flying. She didn't want to brake his mood and put a smile on her face before walking over to him.**

**"Hay is everything ok?" She nodded and hugged him. He knew she was crying but thought that they were tears of joy and smiled into her hair. After a while they made their way back home. Hermione didn't talk all the way back and held onto Breanna for dear life. As they walked through the doors Lily and James came over. Hermione handed Breanna to her and took off up the stairs in tears. Sirius called after her but got no answer from her. Lily gave Breanna to James and went running off after her. When she found her shewas sitting down outside on the balconney looking out into the setting sun.**

**"Mione..is everything ok?"**

**"No...I...our baby is going to be...be blind.."**

**She was crying more now and Lily pulled her into her arms trying to carlm her down. It was working but then she brought all her fears up about how Sirius would act. Lily couldn't carlm her down so went to get Sirius telling her that she had to find out now and if he gave up on her now then he wasn't worth it. Hermione watched her go before turning back to look at the sun set and let the last tears fall from her red eyes. When Sirius came through the door she had sorted herself out a bit but couldn't get rid of her red eyes so well. He sat next to her nad hugged her to him, letting her rest her head on his chest.**

**"Hermione is everything ok? You haven't been to good since coming back from the docters." She looked up into his eyes only to find love and pain mixed in together.**

**"Sirius its the baby. I wasn't telling the thruth, the docter said that the baby will be born...born blind." She looked down hoping that he'd hold her and tell her everything would be ok but he didn't. He moved so she looked only to see him moving out of the room and slam the door. She berried her head in her hands and cryed. She was curled up out there for what seemed like days but what was only 5 hours crying. Thats how Lily and James found her when they brought the babies up to bed. They went out to her and hugged her. Hermione brought James up to speed and watched as he went off to find Sirius.**

**Sirius was sat on a pub stoll when James walked in with Remus. They wlaked over to him and saw that he was drunk. They put their arms around him, helped him up and took him back to the house. When they got there things didn't seem right. Lily came running through the kitchen door with Tonks on her heels and Harry and Ron following not to far behind.**

**"Whats wrong lils?"**

**"She's gone and this time she said she's not coming back..."**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**Hermione had gone back to her brothers with the children. If Sirius didn't want anything to do with her then fine but she wasn't going to stay just so he would feel better about himself. Now she knew that he only took her back for the babies not beacuse he loved her. What hurt the most was now her children wouldn't have a dad. Her brother had gone off some were to get some things for the babies and to get some shopping in.**

**Conner had lied about going shopping. What he had really done was use her owl to ask her friend Lily to come meet him. He was also a wizard but didn't tell Hermione yet. He looked around himself and waited for her to show up. When someone tapped him on the sholder he turned. He saw a woman with 3 men.**

**"Are you Conner?"**

**"Yeah thats me. You must be Lily?" She nodded and smiled at him. They desided to go and get a drink why they talked. Lily told him who was who. When they had sat down Lily asked him about Hermione. She'd been gone 3 weeks and no one had heard from her.**

**"Is everything ok with her. I mean she hasn't been in touch or anything this time."**

**"Well she's fine but she says she's not coming back. She convinced herself that wants nothing more to do with men. She hasn't been eatting to well and not talking either. I was wondering if you'd come talk to her." He looked from one to the other with worried eyes.**

**"Yes of course we would. Maybe tomorrow when everythings sorted and you've told her were coming."**

**"No. She doesn't even know I'm here now. Look if you could come now that would be great. Last thing I got out of her was she didn't want the baby anymore." Sirius looked shocked. He had done this to her and now she was going to give up their baby. He looked down at his hands then back at Conner and nodded.**

**"Lets go. I know she wont want to see me but I need to say something to her bafore I lose her for good." Conner nodded and they set off to go back to America to see her. **

**When they got there the house looked empty. Conner unlocked the door and walked in to find that it was. Looking around he saw a note on the table. **_**'gone out for a bit with kids should be back by dinner. just needed to sort my head out. love 'mione'**_** He told the others and they waited for her to come back. It was a long and debateful wait at that. Sirius was all for going lokking for her and the others just told him to wait. **

**After all he didn't know were he was going.**

**Hermione walked around the shops looking for new clothes for the kids. Looking down she saw that she was starting to show again. She sighed and then smiled. She wasn't going to give up this baby. If it was blind so what it was still her's and she loved it too much already. She pushed open a baby store and looked around. It was half pink, half blue. She had found out what the baby would be for a healer here. Hermione went to the other side of the shop and started looking for thing's.**

**After 4 hours of shopping she desided to go home. She had feed the babies and had something to eat herself. When she got home she heard shouting coming from inside. Her eyes bulged. She knew that voice very well and didn't want to hear it right now. Walking on past the house she got to the end of the road and stopped and got her moblie out. Calling her brother she waited till he picked up.**

**Conner ran to the phone and picked up. "Hello? Conner here."**

_**"Conner its me. Look I know that he's there and I've desided to leave."**_

**"Hermione you cant just leave. I now that theres been some upset but please at least talk to him."**

_**"Yes I can. I'll see you around Conner." **_

**Conner looked at the phone and sighed. Sirius asked what was wrong and he told them. "Is there any way we can find her. She's not in the right mind and I don't want her to get hurt." Lily nodded and used his phone to ring someone.**

**She went into the other room and the men were pacing and worred that Hermione could get hurt. Lily came back 10 minutes later smiling.**

**"I've just found her. But we have to hurry. If she gets to were she's going we can't trace her again." They nodded and she told them were to apparate and they went.**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**Hermione looked around her one last time before turning to walk away from all the hurt and pain. She didn't get far before she heard her name being called. Turning she saw Sirius running over to her. Roxas and Breanna seemed to know it was him and giggled and waved their arm's around waiting for him to reach them. Hermione saw the others not far behind him but they were going at a slower pace. She sighed knowing Lily had used her own spell agaist her. Looking up again she met his eyes and saw that he looked pained and sorry for for what did.**

**Sirius saw love shinging in her eyes but also a look of hurt. He hadn't ment to do this to her again but he been so shocked that he'd spaced out and just walked out. He loved her but he'd done this to her and she'd put up with so much more but stuck by him. He knew that this had pushed her to far. Sirius ran to her and pulled her into his arms saying how sorry he was. He felt her tears through his t-shirt but didn't bother hin on bit. He just wanted her in his arms forever.**

**Hermione cryed as he held her. It felt so right to be in his arms. Looking up from his shoulder she locked eyes with him and never felt so loved. She couldn't look away from and he couldn't either. His eyes looked so lost and helpless. She gave a small smile and hugged him. He sighed and held her tighter. He didn't know what he would do without her and didn't want to find out. Giving in he addmitted he loved her more then life it's self. **

**"Hermione come home please. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much and don't want you to go." She looked into his eyes and saw he ment it. She smiled and nodded not really knowing what to say. He may have said he loved her before but there wasn't much feeling in it but she knew he had put all his feeling's into saying it now.**

**He smiled and hugged her again before he helped her with the twin's. Before long they were back at Conner's and he'd told Hermione about him being a wizard. She'd been shocked at first but got used to it. **

**Sirius helped her pack and feed Roxas and Breanna before they went home. He even told her what he wanted to call their new little baby. If it was a girl, Kitty Lily Black and if it was a boy, Michael Kash Blakc. Hermione liked them and said yes to them.**

**Hermione was now 7 and half mouths gone. Her and Sirius were in for another check up to see if there was anything wrong. She had been having a lot a pain's in her side's for about a day now. He went in with her and sat down holding her hand.**

**"Right Ms...?" Sirius answered and she was shocked at what he said.**

**"It's Mrs Black." The doctor nodded and took out her note's. Hermione glared at him but he just grinned back.**

**"I'm sorry but I don't have any note's for you Mrs Black. I'm sorry, I can go-"**

**"No don't do that. Its Miss Granger but soon to be Black." She glared again at Sirius but he just had a twinkle in his eyes.**

**"Ok well if you'll just hop onto the bed over there we'll have a look and see if everything's ok." Hermione nodded and Sirius helped her onto the bed.**

**"Um Doctor? I've been having pain's in my side's and it dosen't seem to be going away." He nodded and got on with checking them both over.**

**"Right well everything's ok but there's something in your notes that say's the babies going to be blind but I don't see that here." Hermione frowned and asked what he ment. "Well the baby seem's to be fine and there's nothing wring with your little girl."**

**"It's a girl?" Sirius asked with a hint of joy in is voice. He got a nod and he kissed Hermione with passion. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and waited for the doctor to finish the check up.**

**After another hour he said that the baby was just turning around and the pain's should stop in a day or two and gave her some pain posion. They went on their way with smile's on their face's.**

**Sirius wouldn't let go of her and kept his arm around her. Hermione didn't want him to nither. When they got back something was wrong. They went with their wand's out. Opening the door and calling out to someone. Coming inot the living room they found Lily, James and Remus tied up. Sirius went over to untie them with Hermione. When they'd done that they asked what had happened. **

**"Death Eater's found us. Ginny was with them. We got Breanna and Roxas out with Harry and Ron before they got through the wards. They should be at Hogwarts." Hermione breathed a sigh of relife and hugged Lily and asked if they were all ok.**

**After they sorted thing's out they went to Hogwarts were the order had just arrived. Hermione and Sirius ran over to their children to make sure they were ok. Harry stood on his own watching and desided it was time to end all of this heartack. He looked over to Ron and nodded. Hermione saw this and went over to them and told Harry she was there for him no matter what. **

**Harry told them that it would end soon. His mother and father ran over to him and hugged him. Hermione saw that he'd had enough and that he'd die himself just to take Voldemort down. Sirius hugged her and told her everything was going to be ok and she'd get her dream wedding they'd talked about on the way home soon. **

**Dumbledore said that they'd sort out a plan and put it into acttion as soon as posible. **

**Harry, Ron and Hermione went for a walk and Hermione knew deep down that she wouldn't see them for some time. "Hermione we need you to just keep them off our back's. We're going to do this without any help."**

**"But you'll get killed. Please just wait till there's a plan." She was pleading with them.**

**"We're sorry 'mione really but we have to do this. Please understand we love you." With that Harry used wandless magic to put her to sleep. Ron helped him lay her on the grass. They gave her a kiss on the forehead before taking off.**

**Hermione woke to find that it was dark out and she was laying by the lake. She cursed and got up and ran as fast as she could back to the castle. When she got there everyone was looking calm. She ran in out of breath and everyone crowded around her. **

**" 'Mione whats wrong? Were's Harry and Ron?"**

**"They...they said they were...doing it alone...and then put me to...sleep..." She took a deep breath to fill her lungs. She heard a lot of gasp.**

**Dumbeldore came over and for once didn't have the normal light in his eyes. "It has begun."**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some new's. He goes off at her and she leaves.**

**Hermione tryed to sneak out again but Sirius had put up some spells so she wouldn't be able to get out the door without someone being told. She looked around the room she and Sirius had been given at Hogwarts and sighed. It was ok but she couldn't wait to get out of here. It felt like she was a student again and wasn't aloud to do any rule braking.**

**She knew that she was in the last stagers of her pregnace but for her not even to walk around the grounds was horrblie. Sirius got to go when ever he wanted to why she stayed there and watched her children. She knew that was a big job but she wanted to help her friends.**

**She glared at Sirius as he came in that night with James and Remus. He frowned but didn't say anything as he went to put on a clean pear of clothes. When he came back she had just gone into the babies room. He looked at his friends for help.**

**"Maybe if you took her for a walk around the grounds? I mean being stuck in here all day can't be good for her and the baby can it?" Remus said. Sirius swore and ran to her. James and Remus looked at each other and smiled before walking out to go find their own women. **

**"Hermione?"**

**"What!?" She didn't turn as she changed Roxas. Breanna was playing in the play pin. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.**

**"I'm sorry 'mione really. Its just that I don't want you to get hurt. How about we go for a walk around the grounds?" She turned in his arms with Roxas in her arms. He held onto her. She looked up at him and smiled and nodded. Sirius smiled and went to get Breanna. They put coats on them, then put their own on before they walked out of the room and down to the grounds. **

**Hermione let the air hit her face and closed her eyes smiling. Sirius watched her and knew that he shouldn't have kept her locked up in that room for a week. He smiled and joined her as they walked around the lake. Before they got to far Hermione stopped and gasped.**

**"Hermione whats wrong?" She pointed to the sky and he looked up. There floting through the sky were a lot of Death Eaters being lead by what must be Voldermort. He knew that they'd be there soon and that Hermione wouldn't be able to run back to the school. He looked at her and she nodded. He took the children in his arm's and ran back to the school why she went and hid in the tree's. As they landed she made sure Sirius had gotten back into the school.**

**She felt something give and looked down to see thay her water's had broken. She gave a gasp and used her wand to silents things around herself so they didn't know she was there. Looking back up at the school she saw teacher's, students and the Order coming out and then it all began. The final battel and as far as she knew Harry wasn't here.**

**TBC...**


	11. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Just to let you all know I will not be up dateing some of my storys for some time. It will be around the 15 October when I start to up date my story's again as I am away right now so havent gotten the storys with me.

LOVE

love109 XXXxxxXXX 


	12. Chapter 11

Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a fight after she tell's him some news's. He goes off at her and she leaves.

Hermione watched as the fighting became more violent as she gripped onto the tree next to her. She had, had to use a spell so no one could see her as they had come down not that far away from her. She had seen Sirius some time ago back to back with Remus but had last track of him about 10 minutes ago. Looking up when she heard a twig snap she watched as Ginny moved around trying not to be seen. The look in on her face was one of shock and terror. Hermione was angry at her so went after her with a silent spell on her feet.

Ginny moved back out to the fighting and she still followed her. She saw out of the corner of her eye Harry fighting Voldemort. Ginny stood firing spells off here or there not caring who she hit. Angry was surging through her veins and a bight light suddenly surrounded her and the fighting stopped as she raised her wand at Ginny who was now by Voldemorts side. The look him Hermione's eyes made some of the Order flinch as she moved closer to Harry. He was saying something but the pounding in her ears was way too much for her and she couldn't hear them shouting at her to stop.

Ginny was looking sick and ready to run. Voldemort stepped back from Ginny but he was court in some kind of trap as was Ginny. Someone went to touch her and as they did were thrown back onto their arse. Hermione spoke in a dark voice that no one could understand what she was saying. In her head she could see everything happening but couldn't do a thing to stop it. Before long Harry saw his chance and fired the killing coures at Voldemort. Everyone watched as he dropped dead but not to long after Ginny followed with an ear pitched scream.

Hermione came back to herself and fell to the ground with a groan as more pain came from her middle. Sirius ran over to her and was about to pick her up in his arms when he saw the blood dripping down her legs from under her skirt.

"Mione love what's wrong?" He asked worried that she was hurt. If any one had hurt her he'd kill them

"The...the baby...it...comin...coming...help!" She screamed out and felt that she had to push.

3 days later

Hermione laughed as she watched Sirius play with their 4 children. It was a shock to all of them when another baby came along. It was hard at times but they had lots of help from friends and people they considered family. Breanna and Roxas had started to walk and little words would come out every now and again but nothing that they could understand just jet. Her brother Conner was coming back to London and staying with them until he found a place of his own. They had gotten their own place now just out side of Hogsmead. It was huge with 6 bedrooms.

When she had seen this place she knew that it was perfect for them and had told Sirius. Before she knew it they had moved in and living a happy life again. She hoped it would stay that way until they died of old age.

6 Year Later

Hermione and Sirius had married 3 year ago and loved each other very much. Breanna and Roxas got into lots of trouble when they could and even showed Kiri and James how to pull pranks on anyone who was around. They were having another baby and it would be there in 4 weeks time. This time they knew that it was only one baby and was going to be called Summer.

Harry had found a nice girl named Carler and would be getting married to her next year. He had moved out of his parents house when he found out they were having another baby, Olive, as he didn't want to be in the way.

As for the Weasley's they got over the loss of Ginny but still thought of her every now and again. Molly now treated Hermione like she was her daughter.

Conner had gotten his own place and was now living with his girlfriend Cho Chang. They'd met while working at Hogwarts and would be getting married in about 2 mouths.

THE END!!

i may not be on for a while just to let you all know.

I DON'T KNOW WEATHER TO DO ANOTHER STORY TO THIS. I WANT TO KNOW IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE. IT WOULD BE ABOUT WHEN THE CHILDREN GROW UP AND GO OFF TO HOGWARTS. LET ME KNOW OK. READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZ

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
